My Last Words
by TornMemories
Summary: Yuna is a normal girl who attends a normal school but then a boy called Tidus comes to her school and amazingly the same class. They soon get together but when something tragic happens, Yuna regrets her last words. Rated M for Mature Themes.
1. The New Boy

**My Last Words**

**CHAPTER I**

The New Boy

(_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters_)

~Yuna~

It was 2:38 in the morning and I was still wide awake. I can't stop thinking about him. The boy who moved here three days ago. The boy called Tidus.

-Two Days Ago-

"Yuna! Get the hell up!" a man screamed at me.

That's Braska the high summoner of Besaid. The all mighty summoner who thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants with me. He's cruel and inhumane. He's is the one I call father.

"Damn it Yuna! If I tell you one more time to get up, I will go up there and beat your ass!" he shouted at me again.

I quickly rose up from my bed and put on some clothes that did not match at all but I knew father wasn't gonna wait for me to pick out my clothes. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my books and was about to go out the door when father smacked me across the face. My books flew out of my hand and suddenly there was a searing pain across my left cheek. I could feel the tears in the corners of my eyes but I managed to get a hold of myself. I looked up and I could see he was drunk. He had a bottle of booze in his hand and I could see the emptiness in his eyes which made me think again about how this monster was actually my father.

"I'm sorry father, it won't happen again" I pleaded

"Damn right it won't happen again! Now get your sorry ass to school!" he barked at me.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. My father wasn't always like this. He used to be a cheerful man always putting his family first before him. I actually looked up to him before he became this violent and insane creature. However, that was when my mother was still alive. She died from a certain disease that takes away your 5 senses and then your life. I once asked my father how he manages to keep up with his work as a summoner with all this pressure on him. He chuckled.

"Well Yuna, sometimes I think you and your mother are the only things that keep me going" he replied.

I then shed a single tear but I quickly wiped it away off my cheek onto the concrete bricks on the ground.

"I shouldn't cry a single tear or even feel sorry about that monster" I said to myself.

Then, I kept on walking.

I reached Besaid High but I was tardy...as usual. I quickly got a tardy slip and rushed off to my locker, got my books, and hurried off to class. When I walked into class I got a silent hi from Rikku, my cousin, as I always do and walked to my seat. Rikku is a little younger then me but very intelligent so she is in the same class as me. Rikku is an Al Bhed but it has been a long time since Al Bhed were being hunted so they live peacefully with the Spirans now. She has blonde hair with braids, green eyes and a nice toothy smile. She also has an attitude that can cheer anyone up even if they're feeling super sad. Then as I sat down, I noticed something rather unusual. The seat to the left of me was always empty but now it was occupied a boy with sandy blond hair, light blue eyes, and rather tan skin. He turned around and noticed me staring at him. My cheeks turned as red as a beet as I quickly swirled and tried to take notes.

"Uhh...Hi! My name's Tidus! Uhh...I'm new here so can you show me around after school?" he said.

"Sorry...ummm...I have things to do after school" I lied. I knew that if I was late father would take out his anger on me.

"Oh...that's OK...I guess I'll just ask someone else" he said with a sigh.

School ended and I rushed out of class as fast as I could.

"Yunie! You wanna catch a movie with me and Lu later?" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Sorry Rikku I can't...Fathers been drinking again" I said sadly.

Rikku and Lulu were the only two that knew about my secret. They were my best friends and I knew I could trust them.

"Alright Yunie! We'll see you tomorrow!" she said and ran off with Lulu.

Suddenly it started raining. No, not raining, pouring. I tried to cover my self from the rain with my books and ran as fast as I could home.

Then, I tripped on a stone and hit my head onto the cold hard cement. I could feel warm moist liquid flowing from my forehead. There was no one around me. My vision was getting blurry until finally I blacked out. I knew I was going to die.


	2. A New Beginning

**My Last Words**

**CHAPTER II**

A New Beginning

(_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters_)

~Tidus~

Damn, that Yuna girl was sure cute. I wonder why she didn't take me on a tour of her school. Well actually the only thing I want from her is sex which is what I always would want and get back in Zanarkand where I was and still am a star Blitzball player. A whore or two every night. I had the good life before moving here. Well, I guess I'll just go back home. I quickly went to my locker and got my books. Damn it to hell, it was raining and my house was at least 20 minutes away. I ran as fast as I could without sliding or falling. I was about 5 minutes away from my house when I saw a figure laying unmoving on the ground. I quickly ran to it and realized this was Yuna. She had blood covering her whole face and her books were scattered on the cold, hard cement ground.

"YUNA!" I screamed. "YUNA WAKE UP!" I shouted another time.

She lay motionless on the ground as I shook her. Damn it, I had to get her to my house. My parents were out so I wouldn't have to worry about them freaking out.

"Yuna, just stay with me for a bit! Ok?" I cried hopelessly.

There was no answer from her but I was not expecting one as I brought her to my arms and ran all the way to my house. I quickly took my keys but fumbled with them a bit because I was holding Yuna. I hastily opened the door and took Yuna to my bed. I stripped her until she was in her undergarments and checked if she was breathing. I leaned in closed to her mouth and listened.

"Heh…heh…heh…" she breathed.

She was breathing but not as well so I bandaged her cut forehead and sat there hoping she would wake up. I couldn't believe this had happened. When she wakes up I'm going to do her. I saw the outlines of her nipples under her bra. She must have been pretty soaked. A few hours passed by. She stood up and groaned.

"Ughhh….Where am I?" she quickly asked.

"Well, you kinda fell and cut your forehead pretty bad and as for the where are you part…your at my house." I replied

"Ahhh! Why aren't I wearing any clothes?" she screamed.

"Umm….I had to….uhhhh….wipe the rain off your body so you wouldn't be cold." I lied.

What the hell Tidus? Just tell her you want to make love to her! Damn, I'm never like this around girls I want to have sex with. Why does she make me feel so weird…

"Well then why am I still wet?" she questioned.

Fuck! Your screwed Tidus! Why did you say you were washing her off!

"Umm…I was going to do it now!" I said. "Is that ok with you?"

"Sure I guess I mean, I'm still wearing some clothes right?" she replied.

I managed to chuckle a bit. Damn it! Why would you laugh right now? Yuna was staring at me blankly.

"Yah right...so I'll go get a towel!" I said as I ran out of the room.

I got to the bathroom opened the door and grabbed a towel and ran back up the stairs. I got to the bed and sat behind her and started wiping her back. The her neck as I slowly moved to the front. I began to wipe her bra as I asked,

"Hey is it ok if you take this off? I'll close my eyes." I asked.

"Ummm..." she mumbled.

Damn it, she was lost for words. It was silent. I got to say something now!

"Oh sorry if that's uncomfortable u don't have to" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"No no...I will" she said as she unhooked the straps and threw the top across the bed.

I began the wipe her breasts and it was not long before my member became rock hard.

"Hey can you move your knee? It's kind of uncomfortable" she asked.

I couldn't help but snicker. That wasn't my knee but I wasn't gonna tell her that anytime soon.

Then she suddenly gasped and put her clothes back on and ran out of the house, I quickly followed her.

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG?" I yelled however she was already onto the next block.

She didn't reply. I sighed and sank into the couch and turned on the T.V. Blitzball was on. Good, that'll take some things off my mind. It was the Zanarkand Abes against the Al Bhed Phyches. I quickly drifted to sleep as I tried to take in everything that happened today...


End file.
